


Willing Victims

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sounding, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After being mistaken for a human, the vampire Kamijo finds himself subject to one of the best nights of his life. Who ever thought that a man who had wanted to abuse him, could be such a perfect partner in the bedroom?





	Willing Victims

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sounding, Edging, Attempted Rape, Mentions of Past Rape. (Both sex and foreplay between Kamijo and Masashi is consensual)

            Kamijo was relieved that summer was well and truly over, he hated the heat of the day and it made him irritable and bad tempered. He hated the short nights even more, which confined him to his basement for an eternity of restless sleep. A vampire had to live just like everyone else, why should the sun trap him indoors?

            Autumn though was much better, he'd been up all night and was settling into bed at the much more satisfactory time of 7.30 in the morning. With a contented smile he pulled the sheets up over his head and fell asleep without issue, only to be woken less than an hour later to find himself pinned to the bed.

            “Huh?” Kamijo murmured as he opened his eyes to confirm there really was a person on top of him. He'd locked up before he went to bed, he always was careful, and yet here he was lying on his own bed with his hands pinned down either side of his head and a man straddling him. He was a pretty man, with long dark hair and black eyes that seemed to swallow up any light that hit them, but what did that really matter when he had broken into Kamijo's house and was in the process of trying to rape him? He was sure he was in the process of being raped, his attacker was aroused, his hard length pressing against Kamijo's upper thigh.

            “Shhh, go back to sleep.” The man encouraged, Kamijo recognised the hypnotic pull the words had, but no vampire could be controlled like this, mind control was for weak mortals and he was anything but weak.

            “Like hell I will.” Kamijo snarled, using his strength to force the man off his body, a human would be crumpled on the floor by now, possibly with a cracked skull but his attacker only released his grip of Kamijo's wrists. It was clear he wasn't human, but Kamijo had already suspected that.

            “You're not human.” The man commented surprised, his words echoing the vampire's own thoughts, smiling Kamijo forced his way out from under the demon, prepared for a real fight.

            “Vampire.” Kamijo remarked with a snarl.

            “You smell human.” The demon replied, as he moved back from Kamijo, at least he had the sense not to press his attack, only now that he was gone Kamijo kind of wanted him back. The demon was sexy beyond believe, especially kneeling on the bed like that. His eyes fell down the naked chest down to the arousal pushing against black leather trousers. Oh, he was tempting, so very tempting, why hadn't he just laid still and taken it? Forcing his eyes up he finally noticed the black wings, like that of a bat but obviously far bigger. Horns grew from his head of long hair, looking quite sinister and exciting. Realisation dawned on Kamijo, who really should have been upset by the insult that he stunk of human but his shock had made him forget all about it.

            “Incubus.” Kamijo named the demon, the predators who sexually abused their chosen prey whilst they slept. Sometimes to breed, sometimes for their own pleasure but always to feed off the sexual energy. Feeling a little on edge to be besides such an old demon, Kamijo let his fangs grow knowing his eyes would now be burning red. He was quite the seducer himself, his blond hair and fair skin giving him a rather angelic appearance. Well that was what his sire had claimed when Kamijo asked why he had been chosen all those centuries ago.

            “Masashi,” The demon replied with a frustrated sigh as he stared wishfully at the blond’s body, he slept naked it seemed, something he hadn't missed but the vampire had forgotten, or perhaps he just lacked any form of modesty at all. Either way, he didn't seem to realise or care that Masashi was looking at him half starved with desire. “I waited hours for you to go to sleep and you're not even human. Typical, do you know how hard it is to find a sleeping human at this time? I'm going to have to go to bed hungry now.”

            “That's hardly my fault,” Kamijo protested, before a thought struck him. “Though maybe we can come to a mutual arrangement? These longer nights do make me hungrier.”

            “You would have a lot more to give than a human.” Masashi eventually said, after he had knelt on the bed for a while, weighing up his options. With a grin Kamijo was at his neck, whispered his own name into Masashi's ear, and burying his sharp fangs into the incubus' neck. The taste of blood filled his mouth reminding him of mulled wine. With a satisfied sigh he drank in anticipation of what was to come and silently smirking at Masashi's foolishness, it would be no sacrifice for him to spread his legs for this demonic beauty. He didn't even mind the demon had come with the intention to abuse him while he slept, evil was a demon’s nature, to be used was to be weak and that was entirely your own fault.

            Pushing Kamijo away, Masashi smiled as he saw his own blood dripping of the vampire’s fangs, only to be caught by an eager tongue. Did Kamijo think he was a fool, who didn't see that the vampire thought he was winning food and sex from him? He could see lust as an aura around most species and Kamijo's was as red as the blood he drank. Kamijo wanted him to feed, that Masashi could see easily enough. He had only allowed Kamijo to feed so that he would last longer, this would be no snack but a seven course meal.

            Hungry lips locked over Kamijo's as Masashi tasted the appetiser, pleased to find it to his liking. A curious tongue slid over Kamijo's fangs before passing deeper into the awaiting mouth. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, oh it was nice for his food to be awake, though it wasn't unusual to him either. His prey didn't always stay asleep when he raped them, sometimes they were never asleep to begin with but they were all unconscious before he was done. Kamijo though, he could tell the vampire would be different. How far would he have to push this half demon, he refused to fully accept vampires weren't still human, before he fell asleep? That was when the brain was without barriers, when the real passion could be absorbed through his skin, though he could feed no matter what state the men beneath him was in, just as long as there was lust.

            Kamijo had sensed Masashi's strength before, it had been the element of surprise that had freed him, but it was nothing to what he felt now as Masashi, with no exertion of his part, forced him back onto the bed. He lay helpless staring up as the demon watched him from above, not trying to fight against the crushing grip on his wrists.

            “Like trying to rape an angel who won't fight back.” Masashi laughed, but Kamijo merely smiled back at him. Yes, it was unusual for a demon to be blond, that just made him special and he wasn't going to let pathetic attempts to anger him with accusations of false goodness bother him.

            “Vampire.” Kamijo snarled anyway, pulling up his upper lip so his fangs appeared longer.

            “Food.” Masashi retorted, pulling Kamijo's hands above his head and binding them there with magic. There was no rope but Kamijo wouldn't be moving his hands with his own free will anytime soon.

            “Food? So far I’ve been the only one eating.” Kamijo mocked as excitement coursed through him. It'd been so long since anyone had been strong enough to dominate him, and secretly he missed it dearly, though his pride refused to let him submit. Things never were as simple as they should be.

            Ignoring Kamijo's mockery, Masashi decided that the best way to go about this would be to follow his tried and tested techniques from centuries of nightly feedings. Bending down onto Kamijo's naked chest, he began to lick the vampire’s neck, grazing it with his teeth but not biting as only one of them drank blood and it wasn't him.

            “It's better if you forget all inhibitions,” Masashi advised as he adjusted his body to straddle Kamijo's better. “Just let your lust pour out, resistance only ruins the flavour.”

            “No resistance.” Kamijo promised, shutting his eyes and doing his best not to hold back. He was shocked at just how good Masashi was at this, though he did recall a story he heard once, about incubi and succubi being the source of all wet dreams. He could sort of see how this pleasure would transcend into the world of dreams, he had expected this to be rough and exciting, not soft and inviting but he realised he liked it this way. There was just something about being pinned beneath a demon, at his utter mercy but getting nothing but soft touches, that made him feel safe. It was ironic really because he knew Masashi was feeding from his pleasure.

 _But there's pleasure for my victims too._ Kamijo thought, as he moaned softly as Masashi's lips moved over his chest. Incubi and Vampires weren't that different when you came down to it, seductive predators that knew just how to make their victims forget they were victims at all.

            With his last sane thought, Kamijo's eyes shut and he sank into a waking coma, he could move but he just didn't have any reason to do so. He wasn't asleep, he was aware of what was happening but as long as the pleasure continued he wouldn't truly awaken.

            With a smirk, really the vampire had succumbed too fast, Masashi lowered his mouth around Kamijo's eager arousal, sucking lightly as his hands continued to stroke Kamijo's frozen body. It was all psychological, he had used no magic this time, so it was rather strange that Kamijo had sunk into a waking coma, perhaps this was what he had wanted all along?

            As Masashi pondered Kamijo's eagerness, he felt his energy grow and with a satisfied sigh as the worst of his hunger left him, he slid a finger against Kamijo's eager entrance, teasing it but not penetrating as his mouth worked urgently. All the while he watched Kamijo's responses carefully, timing just the right moment of orgasm build up to pull away, leaving the vampire without release.

            Gently Masashi stroked Kamijo's hair as the blond whimpered pitifully. Was orgasm denial really so bad? It just meant more pleasure and with that thought Masashi realised he didn't want this to be a quick feeding. Had he not paid the price with his own blood? He deserved to make this vampire suffer in pleasure.

            “Do you have toys?” Masashi asked and with heavy lids Kamijo opened his eyes, looked like he was about to protest before whispering words that sounded like bed and drawer. Quickly realising the bed had storage drawers beneath, Masashi searched through one before finding what he was looking for. A grin covered his face as he looked at the blond on the bed, now understanding the vampire perfectly. Kamijo loved sex, with men obviously, and had practically every toy Masashi had ever used on a man, which was most of them, hidden away here. It was hard to say if Kamijo was usually the giver, receiver or both but Masashi didn't care. Selecting a few toys he returned his mouth to Kamijo's length knowing the danger of orgasm had now passed.

            This time he had lube, so he slid a finger deep inside the vampire as he pleasured him, finding the prostrate by instinct, and soaking up the energy his actions created. It felt so good that he could barely contain his own erection so he released it, stroking himself off quickly as he pleasured the man beneath him.

            Again he had to stop, so he pleasured himself as he watched Kamijo's frantic gasps for breath still, as orgasm was once again denied. He wasn't so cruel to himself, coming onto the bedsheets before returning with a thin set of anal beads that he inserted into Kamijo's eager body. He teased them inside the vampire, without oral pleasure this time, slowly releasing them one by one before pushing them back in again, frowning as he had to prevent Kamijo's orgasm again. A cock ring would be easier, but this was more fun and leaving the toy buried in Kamijo's ass, he opened up a thin box selecting a slim urethral sound, coating it with the accompanying lube, and sliding it gently into Kamijo's erection, making the other gasp and moan. The coma was broken now, Kamijo was entirely awake and he withered on the bed, clearly unused to this sensation. Who was it that Kamijo played with these toys on? If that was the question of the night, then Masashi really cared little about the answer.

            Kamijo's fangs dug into his lip as he tried to hold back the moans but as he drew his own blood he remembered this was the last thing Masashi wanted so he let go, shut his eyes and enjoyed. He hadn't expected sounding to be pleasurable, he had done it as a form of torture on a traitorous lover one time, but in an expert’s hands it really was. Masashi wasn't trying to stretch him, simply moving the sound up and down slowly as his orgasm built. He felt his own cum trying to force its way up his length but it couldn't go anywhere, this was worse than a failed orgasm because he was in the process of having one.

            He screamed, not in pain or fear but out of frustration and in answer the sound was removed. Like a cork in a bottle its release was followed by a violent ejaculation that settled into a steady stream, lasting far longer that Kamijo had ever believed possible of himself. He was moaning without restraint now, his body shifting in pleasure as one by one the beads were removed until he was empty with only the memory of being full, only to have a warm hard length suddenly buried inside him.

            Masashi was without mercy now, taking Kamijo hard and fast not caring if the other was awake or asleep, this was pleasure for him now and whilst he continued to feed, his energy boiling up into a frenzy.

            Suddenly sharp teeth buried into his neck and he realised the magic bonds on Kamijo's wrists had broken. He groaned but did nothing to fight the vampire away, normally sex left his partners helplessly weak but a vampire wasn't human, something he could admit now, if they fed they restored the energy they lost. They continued like this for a long time, neither suffering from the other’s attack, pleasure coursing through both monsters’ veins until Masashi spilled his seed deep inside the vampire. In return Kamijo shivered in pleasure and came against Masashi's chest before falling backwards onto the bed.

            Kamijo was a mess, blood dripped from his mouth, down his throat and onto his chest, his lower half was covered in his own cum but he didn't care in the slightest. That was the best sex he'd had in centuries, possibly eternity, and to think that had he not awoken he wouldn't have remembered it at all.

            “It seems little vampire, that I might just have to return.” Masashi warned.

            “Your blood is the best.” Kamijo replied, licking his own lips with a contented sigh. Without a doubt he could get used to nights like this.

            “Of course it is,” Masashi agreed as he pulled his trousers back on, watching Kamijo slowly clean away the blood that had spilled. It was almost enough to make him want to go after him again, but he was so full that he wasn't so sure he could handle any more pleasure, which was really saying something. “I have to warn you, don't masturbate for a couple of weeks, unless you want to father an incubus spirit?”

            “Spirit?” Kamijo repeated.

            “Only the strongest incubi gain physical form,” Masashi replied. “Just heed my warning, OK?”

            “I'm sure I can find a willing partner, should you not return in time.” Kamijo promised.

            “Oh, I'll return,” Masashi reassured him, surprising both of them as he gave Kamijo a gentle kiss on the forehead. “You still stink of human you know.”

            “Whatever, humans are your prey.” Kamijo retorted, watching as the laughing incubus disappeared into the shadows. Was he still there watching? Or had he gone? Did it matter either way? Happily Kamijo lay back and tried his best to fall asleep, though he never did that night, or the one after that.


End file.
